The Quest of the Love-Sick Duelists
by RussianBlues
Summary: Jun Manjoume and Fubuki Tenjoin are both pining over a special someone, and neither knows how to win the heart of their love. They get the genius idea to help each other out, and through a series of convoluted plans, jail time, pillow fights, and duels, will they be successful in their quest? Contains Jun x Asuka (Valentineshipping) and Fubuki x Ryo (Idolshipping)
1. French Fried Potatas

"Being single sucks big time," Fubuki Tenjoin took a handful of French fries and shoved them in his mouth, getting crumbs and salt all over him. "Like, there's no sex."

"It's called hiring a prostitute." Jun Manjoume took a French fry and ate it thoughtfully. Jun was feeling just as bitter about being single as his friend was; every night Asuka teased him in his dreams and then when he woke up… nothing.

"But there's no _connection_ , no _passion_ , it's not my thing." Fubuki explained. He shoved another whole fistful of fries into his mouth, this time they were dripping in cheese sauce. "Besides, where are there prostitutes on Duel Academy Island?" The older boy cocked his head.

Jun rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, at least you got to lose your virginity." He pursed his lips and narrowed his gray eyes.

The two boys were sitting in a diner-themed restaurant located in the school building (the school had a small cafeteria area that had several small restaurants to eat at, for those students who didn't want to go back to the dorms in the middle of the day). They shared a giant plate of large French fries, complete with bacon bits and steaming hot cheese sauce. Normally, Jun really enjoyed the deep fried potato sticks, but today, he was just feeling sick to his stomach with indignation.

Fubuki laughed and almost choked on a crumb. "Are you still drooling over my sister? That's priceless." He did end up choking on crumb in his laughing fit and turned red. When he caught his breath, he said, "Listen here, Mr. Manjoume Thunder, I'll help you get my lil' sis."

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Um, last time you did that, I think she ended up disliking me more than she did originally." Jun scowled. He took another fry and dunked it in the cheese sauce. Before he could put it in his mouth, some sauce dropped onto his pants. "SHIT IT'S HOT." He screamed in pain and quickly got a napkin.

"You're such a slob," Fubuki licked his plate to get all the salt.

"You're one to talk," Jun hissed. "So what's your 'plan' to get me a girlfriend?" He put some more French fries on his own plate.

"Well, our plan for you to win Asuka's heart through dueling was a fail, so lets try a different route." Fubuki promptly stole some fries from Jun's plate. "I say, we…"

"Yes…?"

"We….!"

"YES?!"

"WE…" Fubuki was really making a show of things. "Write her a SONG~!" He threw his hands up in the air and subsequently tossed fries all over the table.

"HEY WE'RE TRYING TO EAT OVER HERE." Two Ra Yellows turned around from the booth behind Fubuki and gave him a death glare. "We don't want your MSG-ridden gluten-filled poop all over our salads!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET MY BEST BRO LAID." Fubuki shouted, pointed at Jun. "HE STILL HAS HIS VIRIGINITY AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO RID HIM OF IT BY GETTING MY LITTLE SISTER TO FUCK HIM AFTER HE SINGS HER A SONG."

"Not so loud!" Jun hissed between clenched teeth and turned red. He quickly ducked under the table in embarrassment.

Fubuki sat back down in his booth, straightening his Obelisk Blue coat and ran some fingers through his brown hair. "Well, anyway." He smiled. "Whaddya say, Thunder Boy?"

Jun slumped back into his booth. He was afraid Fubuki was going to say something along those lines. "But I can't sing!" He gasped. He barely sung during the school choir performances as a kid, let alone sing a song professing his love to the only woman he ever gave a two shits about.

" _You don't have to_." Fubuki grinned coyly. "I'll be singing for you, you just act. You can act, can you?"

"I can act!" Jun stood up straight. Could he? Of course he could, he can do anything, he's MANJOUME THUNDER.

"Good," Fubuki eyed up some of Jun's fries. "You gonna eat those?"

"Yes." Jun glared.

"Funny, I was going to as well," Fubuki stole some more and proceeded to eat them. "Yum!"

"What's up you two?" They heard a familiar, dull voice come up to their table.

"Oh, hey, Ryo." Jun remembered that he had a full glass of Kaiba Kola™ and took a big swig of it. "We're not doing much, just talking, eating fries, the usual."

"Mind if I join for a bit?" Ryo smiled, well, the term 'smiled' is used loosely.

"Don't mind at all, Fubuki, you mind?" Jun looked over at his friend. Fubuki was just sitting there, staring blankly, mouth slightly agape. "Fubuki?"

He snapped out of his trance and then said shakily, "Um, yeah, I don't mind, not at all…!" The older boy began to sweat profusely.

A young boy ran up to Ryo and tugged on his shirt. "Big bro, we need you to go check out this duel! You'll never believe it." Jun recognized the boy as a fellow classmate and Ryo's brother, Sho. "Judai is already saving seats."

Ryo nodded. "All right." He glanced over to Fubuki and Jun. "Looks like we'll have to hang out some other time." He then left with Sho, and disappeared around the corner.

"What was up with you?!" Jun laughed. "You looked like you were… wait, do you have a CRUSH on the Kaiser?"

Fubuki leaned over and buried his face into his arms. He mumbled something inaudible, and Jun strained to hear what he was saying.

"What?"

"Idon'thaveacrushonRyo." Fubuki grumbled.

Jun's grin stretched from ear-to-ear. "You DO have a crush on Ryo, don't you Fubuki?

"He's hot, okay?!" Fubuki admitted. "He's so talented, quiet, cute, sexy…" he licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Um, keep that to yourself, thanks." Jun squirmed. Then he got an idea. "All right, you help me with Asuka, and I'll help you with Ryo. Agreed?" He finished off the last French fry, wiping up the remaining cheese sauce with it.

"Agreed."


	2. One Hit Wonders

Chapter 2: One Hit Wonders

A/N: So here's chapter two, finally. I haven't had time to finish this because I've been so busy, but I got my goal of 1k words so that's something. Enjoy the stupid jokes, references, and hints of Stormshipping~

"So, let's write you that song, shall we?" Fubuki leaned back against a tree, enjoying the cool shade that it brought. He flipped aside his silky brown hair and cracked his knuckles. A look of determination crossed his face, and he held onto his pad of paper and ballpoint pen like a shield and a sword.

"Fine, but I hope you don't put in any of your stupid lyrics." Jun grumbled and crossed his arms, leaning back beside the older Obelisk Blue. The two were enjoying the warm spring afternoon after their classes were all done. Large, billowing clouds rolled in, and a hot breeze tussled their hair. It was the perfect afternoon to conjure up some romantic lyrics to impress their potential lovers.

Fubuki gasped and put a hand over his mouth. "Stupid lyrics? Jun, Jun, Jun… you should know by now that I'm the _master_ of the lyrical poetry." He clicked his pen and began writing down some lyrics. "What do you think of this so far? I think it's the beginnings of a masterpiece, personally."

"How much do you already have written?" Jun peered over curiously (feeling slightly impressed that he could come up with a song that rapidly), taking the pad of paper from Fubuki. "Roses are red, sunsets are orange… you do know nothing rhymes with 'orange', right?"

"Door hinge…?" Fubuki narrowed his eyes and Jun and then proceeded to roll them in a dramatic fashion, flipping his hair in the process. "Duh."

Jun slapped a palm across his face and slowly dragged it down. "What the fuck is romantic about _door hinges_?" He yapped.

Just then, a group of Slifer Reds walked by, laughing amongst themselves about an inside joke involving a dueling monkey. Then, one of them looked over at the two boys and pointed: "Hey, are you guys dating?"

Jun was speechless. Of course he wasn't dating the dope sitting next to him! Fubuki was way too annoying to put up with even as a friend sometimes. "Um no, we're just frien—"

"We're homosexual life partners, of course~!" Fubuki interjected. The older Tenjoin winked and moved in quickly for a kiss on Jun's blushing, pink cheek. Jun almost passed out with embarrassment. Oh how this rumor was going to spread, he could see it now. Alexis is going to think he has the hots for her brother, not HER.

"Wow, that's so progressive. Good for you two!" The Slifer Red gave a thumbs up. The others nodded in agreement and left, carrying on about their previous topic of conversation.

"We are not partners, and I'm starting to reconsider our friendship." Jun growled, his face contorting in irritation. "You're supposed to be writing me a song for Asuka. And I thought you liked Ryo—"

Once again, Fubuki interrupted the young duelist by slapping a hand over his mouth, cutting his dialogue off. "SH! No one must ever know of my affections toward Kaiser. Not even… Squidward's house…" He narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone around the two suspiciously. Squidward's statue home quickly straightened up, becoming unsuspicious yet again. "I hope no one else heard that," he murmured worriedly.

"So… the song?" Jun tilted his head, reminding Fubuki of their original task.

"RIGHT. The song, the song, the singy-song." Fubuki leaned back against the tree and began chewing the end of his pen while in deep thought. "Let's see, Asuka likes dueling, flowers… uhhhh hmmmm."

"You really know your sister well after all these years spent living with her." Jun muttered sarcastically. It's like the two came from separate houses.

"Um, she likes dueling?" Fubuki thought out loud.

"You already mentioned dueling."

"Right. She likes makeup? Horses?! What other stereotypical things do girls like?!" Fubuki started freaking out, grabbing the ends of his hair, and nearly pulling out several strands.

Jun was getting really annoyed. "You know, for someone who loves poetry and music, you really suck at writing it." He let out a sigh and took the pad of paper from his friend. "Let me give it a try, since you're not really any help."

"WAIT I GOT IT." Fubuki snatched the notepad back and scribbled down some lyrics, he was writing so fast that Jun could swear he saw smoke rising from the friction of the pen scratching on the paper.

"Oh, fantastic."

"Slifer is red, Obelisk is blue, there's no one else I'd rather duel than you~!" Fubuki grinned from ear-to-ear. "Girls love cheesy lines. I would know."

Jun stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "They do?" He paused and then added: "But I'm not looking for just any _girl_ , I want Asuka. Would _she_ love cheesy lines?"

After an awkward, tension-filled silence, Fubuki replied with a not so confident, "Yes."

"I'm not buying it." Jun crossed his arms. There's no way a serious girl like Asuka would swoon over a cheesy poem or pick up line. In order to win her over, he thought further; he would have to show her how serious he was as well. So far teaming up with Fubuki was going in the opposite direction that he wanted.

"Aw c'mon! I know what I'm talking about, I already lost track of how many girlfriends I've had in the past—and several boyfriends—but regardless, I have what the kids call 'experience' in the dating scene." Fubuki put his arm around Jun. "So just listen here, Jun. Give me tonight, just one night, and I'll have your song written for tomorrow! It'll be a hit; I'll get you a record deal, a label, a CONCERT. " Fubuki's eyes transformed into stars as he fantasized about his future as a celebrity songwriter and performer. Jun was there too, of course, but he just managed the boring paperwork stuff.

"Promise?" Jun was hoping that Fubuki wasn't pulling his leg and being serious for once. Although that was a long shot.

"I promise. Pinky swear?" He held up his hand and extended his pinky finger.

"Fine." What was another night going to be in the grand scheme of things? If anything, it gave Jun more time to build up the confidence he so desperately needed.


End file.
